Extinction's Revelry
Extinction's Revelry is an in-game event celebrating the Spring season and Easter that is introduced in Call of Duty: Age of Extinction. Like all events introduced in Age of Extinction, Extinction's Revelry is held by Mr. Tachibana and his now-best friend The Drifter. The event introduces Weapon Ornaments which changes the weapon camouflage on SWVs, Outfits for Vessa and Elena, four Specialized Weapon Variants (three of which are reworked versions of past SWVs) and three weapon camouflages for regular weapons. In order to unlock the event's content, players will be able to use Reveler's Essence to purchase these items, which they'll earn from both Challenges and completing runs in the Verdant Forest. The event also introduces 10 new Prestige rankings, raising the current amount from 15 to 25. The ten new Prestige rankings come into play with the Verdant Forest. Content Verdant Forest Challenges *'Way of the Gunslinger': Get 50 kills with Golden Gun - 25 *'Code of the Sunbreaker': Get 50 kills with Hammer of Sol - 25 *'Dawnblade's Attunement': Get 50 kills with Daybreak - 25 *'Way of a Thousand Cuts': Get 50 kills with Blade Barrage - 25 *'Code of the Devastator': Get 50 kills with Burning Maul - 25 *'Attunement of Grace': Heal and empower 50 allies with Well of Radiance - 25 *'Way of the Arcstrider': Get 50 kills with Arc Staff - 25 *'Code of the Striker': Get 50 kills with Fists of Havoc - 25 *'Stormcaller's Attunement': Get 50 kills with Stormtrance - 25 *'Way of the Current': Deflect 100 projectiles with Whirlwind Guard - 25 *'Code of the Missile': Get 50 kills with Thundercrash - 25 *'Attunement of Control': Get 50 kills with Chaos Reach - 25 *'Way of the Nightstalker': Tether 50 enemies with Shadowshot - 25 *'Code of the Sentinel': Get 50 kills with Sentinel Shield throw - 25 *'Voidwalker's Attunement': Get 50 kills with Nova Bomb - 25 *'Way of the Wraith': Get 50 kills with Spectral Blades - 25 *'Code of the Commander': Protect 50 allies with Banner Shield - 25 *'Attunement of Fission': Get 50 kills with Nova Wrap - 25 *'Extinction's Revelry': Complete all event Challenges - 200 Specialized Weapon Variants *Misfit - Epic — 75 *Preserver - Legendary — 100 *Angel's Forest - Legendary — 100 *Verdant Punch-9 - Ancient — 200 Weapon Ornaments *Reveler's Question (Loaded Question) - 25 *Hazard of the Forest (Hazard of the Cast) - 25 *Revelry Love (First Love) - 25 *Forestheart (Battleheart) - 25 *Blackburn's Revelry (Blackburn's Coil) - 25 Outfits *Vessa, Reveler - Legendary — 100 *Elena, Reveler - Legendary — 100 Weapon Camouflages *Warbrick - Uncommon — 25 *Bloody Tooth - Uncommon — 25 *Forty-Four Steel - Uncommon — 25 Gallery Vessa, Reveler.PNG| Vessa, Reveler Elena, Reveler.PNG| Elena, Reveler *Specialized Weapon Variants Misfit.PNG| Misfit Preserver.PNG| Preserver Angel's Forest.PNG| Angel's Forest Verdant Punch-9.PNG| Verdant Forest-9 *Weapon Ornaments Reveler's Question.PNG| Reveler's Question Hazard of the Forest.PNG| Hazard of the Forest Revelry Love.PNG| Revelry Love Forestheart.PNG| Forestheart Blackburn's Revelry.PNG| Blackburn's Revelry *Weapon Camouflages Warbrick.PNG| Warbrick Bloody Tooth.PNG| Bloody Tooth Forty-Four Steel.PNG| Forty-Four Steel Trivia *The event is taken from "The Revelry" from Destiny 2. Navigation Category:Jenkins S115 SII Category:Call of Duty: Age of Extinction